elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Escalator landing plate guide
This is a guide to escalator as well as moving walkway (both horizontal and inclined) landing plate. This can be used to identify escalator manufacturers, or figure out the age of an escalator. This also a list to list only any companies was made any escalators. Anlev/Anlev Elex 2000s?-present Anlev escalator 2014 QBMSB.jpg|2014 Anlev Elex escalator landing plate CNIM 1980s CNIM.jpg|A CNIM faceplate in Wangfujing Station, Beijing, China 1990s to present CNIM Escalator.JPG|A CNIM escalator in Hong Kong with the newer 1990s logo on the landing plate. Fujitec Late 1970s-early 1990s N2466.jpg|A 1980s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec escalator plate. GoldStar 1980s-1990s GS escalator 1992 TWPlaza.jpg|1992 GoldStar escalator landing plate Hitachi 1980s Hitachi escalator 1984 SinoC.jpg|1984 Hitachi escalator landing plate Screenshot_2015-02-27-18-03-18-1.png|1980s Hitachi escalator landing plate. 1990s Year unknown (modern) Hitachi.JPG|Hitachi nameplate Hyundai 1990s To be added. 2000s To be added. 2009 to present Abandoned Hyundai escalator.JPG|2009 to present Hyundai escalator landing plate. Due to building's financial problem, this escalator has been left unfinished and abandoned since then. IFE Kone 2000's to present 2015 - 1.png|2000s Kone escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user l1ft) received_1033271533365831.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) received_1033271840032467.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 115 inclined moving walk landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) LG 1995 to 2000s LG escalator plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo). LG esc plate JKT.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo) (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) LG esc plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (with logo). LG escalator 1999 Un Chau SC.jpg|1999 LG escalator landing plate (with logo). Mashiba Mitsubishi 1980s Mitsubishi esc plate old.jpg|1980s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1990s to 2000s To be added. 2010s to present Mitsubishi Series Z escalator plate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate. Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) Late 1980s to 1990s O&K and KONE.jpg|Late 1980s to 1990s O&K EPL. KONE escalator landing plate. Otis 1940s-1970s NameplateBig.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate NameplateSmall.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate (Modernized 1900s-1930s Otis escalator) Historic OTIS Wooden Steps Escalator (Town Hall Station, Sydney).jpg|1940s? Otis (with wooden steps) escalator landing plate found in Town Hall Station, Sydney, Australia. 1970s-2000s Old Otis esclandplate.jpg|1970's-2000s Otis escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) Otis escalator PlazaGlobePB.jpg|1970s-2000s Otis escalator landing plate. OTIS_escalator_landing_plate_SLH.png|1996 Otis escalator landing plate. 2000s-Present Otis escalator landing plate_MKRF.jpg|2000s-Present Otis escalator landing plate. Screenshot_2015-03-01-08-10-38.png|2000s-Present Otis 506 NCE/LINK escalator landing plate. Pillar 2000s to present 575743_10200607956501427_2088609803_n.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate (with logo) Pillar esc plate.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate (without logo) Schindler 1980s 1990s 2000 to 2008 Schindler 2010.jpg|2000 - 2008 Schindler logo on their 9300 AE escalator plate 2009 to present Schindler 2013.jpg|2013 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. ESC_IM.jpg|2008 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. received_1060173990675585.jpeg|2009 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s-present SM escalator 2014 CityGardenMB.jpg|2014 Shanghai Mitsubishi escalator landing plate Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) Sigma 2005 to present Sigma 2010 escalator.jpg|2010 Sigma escalator landing plate. Sigma_Escalator_2009.jpg|2009 Sigma escalator landing plate. Thyssen ThyssenKrupp 2000s to present ESC_GK.jpg|2010 ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator landing plate. Toshiba 1980s-1990s Toshiba escalator 1981 Amoy Plaza.jpg|1981 Toshiba escalator nameplate 2000s-present Westinghouse 1950s? WestinghouseNameplate.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. WestinghouseNameplate2.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. Xizi Otis See also *Elevator door sill guide Category:Escalator